Vehicles such as automobiles are often provided with radar or infrared sensors that can alert the driver with an audible or flashing visible alerts when the vehicle is in proximity to an object or on a collision course with an object.
However, these vehicle-integrated safety systems do not include capabilities for identifying objects and providing appropriate alerts for the type, location, and relative motion of the objects in many circumstances. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved vehicle safety systems.